gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper
---- __TOC__ Talk to me if you need something to know about the series, if someone wrote wrong edits, or if you just want to say 'Hi'. Question hi i need to now where the apc is plz thanks Thehobotron3000 (talk) 06:00, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi I contacted you 2 times. Can I request for patrollership now? Please respond. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 06:44, August 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yes, I have some grammar mistakes. Some verbs, you know. While about normal words I have no problems. I had mistakes probably because I was in a hurry when I wrote the article. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:24, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello, thanks for the message you've sent me. I will keep up with more useful edits soon. Block of User:Zhoban Hey Ilan I saw you blocked a user named Zhoban for multiple account abuse. I looked at his contributions and it's clear he's not part of Joshua's sock drawer, and so I was wondering why you blocked him. Jeff (talk| ) 05:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: That Guy Sorry I've forgotten his name. But I've faced worse, they all get bored in the end. He's getting no marks for originality though, I mean limey? That's a reference to how British sailors in the 16th century ate limes to prevent scurvy, I don't get why people use that as an insult. Anyway I don't recall a run in with that user but I've dealt with a lot of vandals. Tom Talk 10:43, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Block this guy: User:LlllolllolllolllloololllllIIl. And delete his pages. Also I asking you for a favor. Could you lock my Userpage? So no vandal can screw it up? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 15:24, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Vandal Thanks ;) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 17:14, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Reply That was a slight annoyance that took a minute to sort out, I don't understand vandals, they waste more of there time that ours. Tom Talk 15:31, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'm thinking a range block has been issued, I mean vandalising this Wiki is one thing, but going after the VSTF and CC Wiki's is just stupid. Tom Talk 15:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) What about now? Can I apply now please? :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Finally, thanks! :D ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I am planing to get all mission information for GTA V when it comes out. Hopefully I'll get it as fast I can. Until then I have to change my processor and Motherboard and to add 2 more RAMs. A 3.30 GHz processor would be enough for GTA V to run, don't you think? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:43, August 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Well, my dad choses to upgrade my PC to a high level rather than buying a console. Consoles' graphics are way lower than the ones of a perfomant PC. Tough. I had a Nintendo Wii once. I still have it. But I don't use it anymore. The graphics are even worser than PS3's and Xbox's. Well anyway. I feel comfortable with my keyboard rather than joystick. Everyone has his own preference :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:51, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ... Can you help me with GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion please? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:57, August 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: I'll add my own comment, and I'll see. But the other requests seem outdated. Can I delete them? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:05, August 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Finally done. BTW, I'll be in vacation next week. Sorry I can't help on the Wiki. Waiting to get back :). ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Done Well seems I forget to add some words! Lol. And some "d"s at the end but I don't know why. That happens when I write and I don't look at my desktop. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Vinewood Cemetry Thanks for deleting the myths section from Vinewood Cemetry man. istalo, August 11, 2012. Capitalize this please Could you capitlize the first letter in each word of the name of this page please? Cheers. HuangLee (talk) 20:23, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Is it actually called this? Hey Ilan, I was browsing through recently edited articles today when I saw this. Is there any proof it's called this? I would check myself, but I only has San Andreas on PS2, which I don't have anymore. Cheers, HuangLee (talk) 11:27, August 15, 2012 (UTC) : I was actually about to say that when I did have a PS2 I never heard any of the characters he made pages about being mentioned. Good job on that one. lol :D : HuangLee (talk) 11:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: All in a day's work, man. :) ::Thanks Ilan. :) HuangLee (talk) 11:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: HuangLee (talk) 11:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Avatar request Ilan, could you make an avatar for User:Dodo8 who has recently been promoted to patroller please. Messi1983 (talk) 03:20, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Delete this page please This page needs to be deleted. Also, I think the user who created it may be our old friend. Thanks, HuangLee (talk) 18:40, August 16, 2012 (UTC) : Cheers. :) HuangLee (talk) 18:59, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi man I just wanted to ask, how do I make it so that if I use a name of a character i could also attach a link to the character's page, toda achi XD TheHoundDog (talk) 06:31, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ps3? hey do you use a ps3/xbox/pc? : I use a PS3, what do you need? HuangLee (talk) 10:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I own one too. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:15, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::no its just that i wanted to know if you could add me on psn, any of you lol im looking for people to play gta iv multiplayer with because most of the people online are morons. (btw I have no idea how to reply and stuff lol im kinda new to this wiki talk page stuff xp) TheHoundDog (talk) 06:15, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Reverted your changes Some guy just reverted all of your changes on this page. How does he even have the rollback ability? HuangLee (talk) 12:31, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, thanks. HuangLee (talk) 12:36, August 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: I wouldn't see the problem. I named the new images correct (Bycicle-GTAV). Or, if you are talking about copyright, I'll use it next time. I'm not really familiar with it. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 15:09, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Grand Theft Auto V/Screenshots I modified the page again. Now the date is first, then analysis and the image. Looks a little better. But I'm afraid they will release many screens and the page will look never-ending. Don't delete it tough. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 15:19, August 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Well I'm kind of busy lately but you know that won't really stop me from editing here. I would like to reconsider a repromotion (after Dunewolfz was demoted) because of so many things that are happening today (including Joshua and his "henchman"), but I would like to see others try this rollback rights (including Huang Lee) and see their devotion in here. Then again thanks for welcoming my return. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:33, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : Well he's been busy lately and I guess he isn't helping here much. Well if you're happy that I would become a staff (once more), I will accept. But let's just wait for a few days for Tom to return on his vacation. I would like to make a request will all the staff here active. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ... Mistaken Bicycles to "Bycicles". Can you rename this please: 200px? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 15:37, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Delete Some guy created this: Category:Screenshots_of_GTA_V. It's useless. Delete it please. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 16:26, August 20, 2012 (UTC) This guy... Could you talk to this user? He keeps editing with terrible grammar, he adds useless info to pages and is generally just a nuisance. Thanks, HuangLee (talk) 21:55, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks, he was starting to annoy me. :) HuangLee (talk) 09:07, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for deleting the page. Was unsure about it. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 16:26, August 21, 2012 (UTC) We should block the "Cheeta Guy" ª░▓◙۝۞ has also added info about some GTA V "Cognoscenti Coupe". This guy is crazy, he adds false names just to have some edits in his history. I rollbacked that. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 16:45, August 21, 2012 (UTC) HardBoiledCheese guy I have a problem with him, he keeps adding useless info to pages. Don't you think? lol HuangLee (talk) 18:47, August 21, 2012 (UTC) : Some' is the important word there. :P HuangLee (talk) 19:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Ban? This guy just revereted your edits again. http://gta.wikia.com/User:Povke_PK HuangLee (talk) 21:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Dinka I read an article a while ago. Leaked GTA V things. At once the guy said that there would be a var named "Dinka S-EX", which would be a play on "Think of"... you know what. I also found that it would work on Doublt T too, like "think of tittie". Lol, it might just be a coincidence but I added it on the pagr ;) [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8]] ''Talk'' 11:03, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Edits Hey there, I've seen you constantly erase my edits, but as you're an admin you probably know more of what's better for the wiki than me.True. What I don't get is, for example in the special vehicles in GTA IV page, you clean all of my edit there on the FlyUS Perennial, justifying with:"Not really a "unique" car, as you can find many of them." when it is just as spawnable as the FlyUS Feroci, and you didn't erase anything about it. Other than that, not much to say apart from you erasing valid info about both Toni Cipriani and Victor Vance... Still,be safe. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:07, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Haha Apparently I am the coolest Canadian editor on wikia! That's not too hard to do, I've only ever met one other Canadian contributor! Thanks Ilan, your friends and enemies list is really funny! Ray ''Leave a message'' 18:16, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Sean Harvey I hate that guy. He is blaming me because I blocked. He was and idiot he posted things like "hahahah look at me I'm so cool". He posted spams from other sited and mores. He doesn't even know to speak English, he is some 9 years old filipino. He also bothered me on other wiki today too. Every filipino I knew at my old game was a hacker, they didn't even understood is illegal. I guess is something normal in their country... ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 14:38, August 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Well, he's different. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 14:49, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, a lidl story for ya' Hi Ilan. Just had a confrontation with the admins of the Dragon City Wiki. I was in vacation and they added another admins, altough many people chosed me to be one of the admins. Now I complained to the current admins. They say they can't trust me. Are you kidding me? I've been there for the start, spent almost an hour to revert vandalized pages, created them templates because no one knows how. And guess what. They can trust me. That admins never created a page ever, didn' even felt their presence until today. They blocked me for a week for complaining. Not even sweared or said bad things. I told them that if they will ever need my help, I won't help them. I had big plans for that wiki. And some guys now pretend is their wiki. Narcisist fools... If I wouldn't need some info from that wiki for my game I would remove it from my favorites bar... ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 14:40, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Don't care anymore... If GTA V would be out I would even close my Facebook account... ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 14:46, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, I had a feeling I didn't had to say that. Though, I reviewed my message. It's not herassing at all. If I'd really cared I would've complained to main wiki. Just not going to edit that Wiki. Point. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 14:49, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Closing a Facebook account isn't a big deal, closing a social club account is. ;) HuangLee (talk) 14:51, August 24, 2012 (UTC) HuangLee I don't thing I'm going to close it. Though it got so addictive because of games. I'd need a vacation. A real one. I should really consider closing it. While about Social Club, my GTA's a piratated. Can't use it yet. Just wait to buy GTA V. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 14:54, August 24, 2012 (UTC) HI i just want to know what is the rewards for completing all sprayings, photos, oysters and horseshoes- dayne celeste Ban on Dragon City Hmmm, could you give me a link where I can report the admins of the Dragon City Wiki? I thought better and the wiki doesn't deserve to has this admins who don't know a thing. The one who blocked me said "You say we don't need you, so no reason not to finish the job and ban you. Have a nice time on your other wikis.". Not for the fact that iwanted to be an Admin, but the fact that those 2 guys are some idiots. Sorry for this. But blocking someone while having a nice conversation is just not normal. Don't need the link now. I'm going to sleep. See ya! ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 18:12, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorry, I missed the link. And be more friendly please lol :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 18:27, August 24, 2012 (UTC) What are you doing. I told you to be more friendly, I didn't told you to show me that link. I can manage myself. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 18:32, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sir, as you are the Admin/MOD you have the full permission to do anything ``BuT`` as i recieved the info 10 Secs later when these images were uploaded it was my right to let everyone know about it. Thanks and Cheers, (Yes I Am a True GTA Fan) Quickscopa 16:15, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Just informing you that as of this message, User:Calimanduff has been vandalising the Airtug page. I've undone a few edits, but as I don't have rollback on this Wiki, I couldn't undo them all due to conflicting intermediate edits. Thanks, --— Touhou FTW (talk) 07:31, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind, User:The_Tom has handled it. Sorry for the disruption, I didn't know who would be on when. Thank you. --— Touhou FTW (talk) 07:50, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Reply Good thanks. Has anything happened while I was away? Tom Talk 11:11, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :Well it's not quite a release date but it's something. Tom Talk 11:34, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Problem with Used Auto Parts I can't add categories to it. After I save the edit is still shows like there's no category. Is it my problem or it's wiki's? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 14:41, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Same here, either editing that page or in editor still not working unlike in other pages. Kindly fix that. Thanks. GTA Rouward (talk) 17:13, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::The gallery wasn't closed. That's the reason why no categories could be added. -- '''ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:05, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Question! Hey Ilan xd i was wondering why did you delete the category page it would help someone to find some awesome Japenese Sports Bikes i was gonna make a another category page for Choppers but i'll wait for your reply :) either way you're the boss so i'll do whatever ya say. Quickscopa 18:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Alright i agree with you and some way you're right anyways Thanks Quickscopa 20:25, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm Boomer8.I have been making many edits on this wiki would like to be a patroller.I am at around 160 edits currently and that number will only grow.I plan to have many more once GTA V comes around!!! I have been on this wiki for a long time even when I didn't have a user.Since this is the only wiki I contribute to I will be on this wiki as much as I can.If there is any of advice you can give me, please get back to me on my talk page.Boomer8 (talk) 03:43, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Colors Hey ILan, how's it going? It was brought to my attention by Silesian that some of the navboxes are a little strangely colored (he linked this as an example), in that they are yellow lettering on a white background for the link side, and then gray lettering and light blue background on the other. Do you know anything about how one would go about changing the coloring on these navboxes? If so, my thought would be changing it to a darker background, since the yellow lettering is everywhere on this wiki. Winter Moon (talk) 13:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC) How you doing, Ilan? I joined this wiki the last month, and already made 182 edits.No, I do not want to be a show-off, but I was wondering if I could be promoted to patroller.Can I? Please reply. Later, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:59, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Dwayne Glitch Hey there! I am experiencing the Dwayne glitch (Where you can't call him, etc). Do you know how to fix this glitch? AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 21:36, September 7, 2012 (UTC)